


Vennskap er livets poesi*

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Norway (Country)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Като Шигеаки пытается припомнить события этого, а также предыдущего дня, которые могли предостеречь его от посещения почты сегодня, но не находит ни одной подходящей приметы. Поэтому теперь Шиге по-добрососедски, за чашкой горячего чая, слушает историю из жизни почтальона острова Грип (что в Норвегии) и надеется успеть домой к ужину.





	Vennskap er livets poesi*

**Author's Note:**

> * нор. Дружба – поэзия жизни. 
> 
> Автор слишком вольно обошёлся со временем и смиренно просит у него прощения, а также надеется на снисходительность автора оригинала.
> 
> Посвящается всем, кто любит Астрид Линдгрен и маленькие скандинавские города.

Като Шигеаки по-прежнему ведет свою размеренную жизнь на острове Грип, что в Норвегии. В маленькой рыболовецкой деревушке со старинной деревянной церковью в самом её сердце. Каждое утро, проходя мимо церкви, Като Шигеаки добродушно приветствует Мистера Бога, так как теперь точно знает, что Он существует. 

Сегодня понедельник, а значит день почты. Самое время навестить мистера Мориту, получить свои журналы и очередное письмо, для прочтения и перепрочтения которого Като выделяет ежедневно ровно двадцать пять минут. В пятницу он напишет ответ и снова навестит мистера Мориту, но всё, конечно, по порядку.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Морита, - говорит Като.

Ответа не следует. Като Шигеаки начинает нервничать, так как сталкивается с подобной ситуацией впервые в жизни. Он прочищает горло и повторяет своё приветствие, на этот раз значительно громче.

\- Да-да! – раздаётся из глубины заваленных хламом стеллажей голос мистера Мориты.

Когда мистер Морита появляется за стойкой, на нём нет лица – глаза красные, щёки бледные, покрытые мелкой сеткой алеющих среди морщин капилляров. В руках он сжимает измятый носовой платок, пожелтевший от времени. 

\- Что с вами, мистер Морита? – справляется Като. В голове его уже подготовлена добросердечная фраза, с помощью которой он поддержит почтальона в любой беде, получит свою корреспонденцию и удалится.

\- Ничего особенного, Шиге, - отмахивается мистер Морита. 

Он вытирает глаза платком и возвращает на переносицу очки. 

\- Представь себе, сколько памяти лежит здесь, на этих полках. Все недоставленные письма и посылки, непрочитанные газеты и журналы. Конечно, рано или поздно я снова наткнулся бы на него, но - чего греха таить - лучше поздно, чем рано.

Като бросает короткий взгляд на старинные настенные часы. Половина пятого, самое время сесть за прочтение Гольф Дайджест – думает он. 

Его добросердечная фраза никак не желает встать в разговор. Если уж на то пошло, Като даже не представляет, о чём говорит мистер Морита, что не позволяет ему подобрать адекватную беседе завершающую фразу.

\- Простите? – вежливое непонимание - его единственный выход.

\- Это долгая история, - слабо улыбается мистер Морита. Он машет рукой, обозначая всю ситуацию как совершенно пустяковую. – У тебя наверняка много дел.

\- Мистер Морита, я… - начинает свою тираду извинений Като, но закончить её не может. Слова застревают в горле, когда мистер Морита складывает на стойку корреспонденцию Шиге, снова достаёт старый платок и, судорожно вздохнув, удаляется вглубь полок.

Шиге смотрит на стопку журналов, на красивое письмо в розовом конверте, снова на стопку, на часы (без пятнадцати пять!). Он разворачивается, делает шаг к двери, возвращается за журналами и письмом, снова разворачивается, вздыхает и наконец решается. 

Нет ничего священнее духа добрососедства. Особенно когда ты живёшь на маленьком острове в Норвегии.

\- Мистер Морита, я с удовольствием послушаю вашу историю! – громко сообщает Шиге шорохам и вздохам, гуляющим между стеллажами.

Спустя мгновение Шиге уже сидит за столом и покорно ждёт, пока мистер Морита выставит чайник, две чашки и тарелку с конфетами и бисквитным печеньем. Посуда взволнованно дребезжит в его чуть подрагивающих руках. Мистер Морита долго смотрит в окно (Като смотрит на часы), наконец достаёт из кармана затёртого форменного пиджака толстый конверт из давно потемневшей бумаги. Вычурная надпись выцветшими синими чернилами гласит:

Дорогому другу на долгую память.  
От морского принца.

\- Морской принц? – интересуется Като почти искренне, так как в его голове трепещут звоночки воспоминаний. Он определённо слышал это прозвище раньше.

\- Ты был ещё очень мал, когда случилась эта история. Поэтому позволь рассказать её с самого начала.  
Като пытается припомнить события этого, а также предыдущего дня, которые могли предостеречь его от посещения почты сегодня, но не находит ни одной подходящей приметы. Существуют ли приметы, советующие не посещать почту? Наверное, нет.

А морской принц точно знал. Он знал все приметы.

Мысль неожиданная и очень-очень далёкая, звучащая из детских воспоминаний.

Като Шигеаки вздыхает, откладывает в сторону журналы с письмом и берёт в руки горячую чашку чая. В конце концов, он любит получать новую информацию. 

***

Это был обычный сентябрьский вечер. Один из тех вечеров, когда вы с друзьями по обыкновению идёте на маяк, проведать мистера Шиге. Так по-дружески называли мистера Джошиму Шигеру, хранителя маяка, все деревенские. На самом деле мистер Шиге был одним из самых пожилых жителей на острове Грип - он прошёл через войну, воспитал четырёх сыновей и был всячески уважаем. Но уважали его не с трепетной почтительностью, как деревенского старосту Кондо, а с тёплой, сыновьей любовью. Да, это был тот самый вечер, когда вам хочется послушать рассказы мистера Шиге под гул работающих механизмов и вой ветра за небольшими окошками коморки смотрителя.

Морита закончил свой первый рабочий день в качестве деревенского почтальона и уже был на полпути домой (учитывая размеры острова, это означало, что до дома оставалось пройти около трёхсот метров), когда идея сходить на маяк неожиданно посетила его. Сделав несколько поворотов и миновав недавно отреставрированную деревянную церковь, Морита вышел на прибрежную дорогу к маяку. Уже почти стемнело и тусклые уличные фонари не слишком помогали в деле освещения острова, затерянного в холодных норвежских водах. 

Морита шагал по дороге, прокручивая в голове особенно приятные моменты первого рабочего дня (миссис Ларсен принесла ему целую корзинку печенья за доставленное утром письмо от дочери), как вдруг заметил движение у кромки воды. Как и любой северянин, потомок викингов, Морита был не робкого десятка, а потому вдвое прибавил шаг. В голове против воли всплывали истёртые детские воспоминания о войне и истории о врагах, нападавших с воды под покровом ночи. 

\- Эй, мистер! – окликнули сзади. – Мистер!

Морита совсем не был готов победить первобытный страх темноты именно сейчас, но звук стремительно приближающихся хлюпающих шагов ясно указывал на то, что выбора у него нет. Морита тяжело сглотнул и обернулся.

\- Морита? – неуверенно спросил человек-амфибия смешным гнусавым голосом, выплывая под свет фонаря.

\- Кен?.. – ещё более неуверенно спросил Морита, изучая забавно торчащие уши собеседника. 

Пусть с их последней встречи и прошло почти десять лет, но эти уши и этот голос узнавались в один момент. Вода стекала с водолазного костюма ручьями, волосы торчали во все стороны грубое полотенце висело на плече, в руках человек-амфибия держал сетку с маской, трубкой и ластами.

\- Кен, - уже более уверенно повторил Морита. 

Сказать по правде, он плохо помнил его лицо, в его воспоминаниях Кен был исключительно худым, высоким, выше Мориты, мальчиком с оттопыренными ушами и смешным голосом. По крайней мере, голос и уши по-прежнему были при нём. Ростом они сравнялись, а вот телосложение его старого знакомого говорило о постоянных занятиях спортом.

Кен улыбнулся так широко, что всё его лицо пошло складками, кивнул и заключил Мориту в крепкие объятия. Очень крепкие объятия – как заметил Морита, прислушиваясь к жалобно занывшим рёбрам. Морите хотелось спрашивать, спрашивать и спрашивать. Как, откуда, зачем и почему его друг детства, давным-давно переехавший с родителями в город, снова вернулся в деревню? Как он оказался здесь, если паром приходил два дня назад? И, наконец, почему он в таком виде? Морита готов был начать допрос прямо здесь, но Кен его опередил.

\- Куда направляешься? – просто спросил он, как будто они уже виделись этим утром.

\- На маяк к мистеру Шиге.

\- Дедушка Шиге ещё жив? – Кен накинул полотенце на голову и попытался вытереться одной рукой. Получилось довольно неловко, как и почти всё, что делал Кен. В этом он тоже совсем не изменился.

\- Только не задавай ему этот вопрос! Он и так переживает из-за того, что не на кого будет оставить маяк.

Морита был уверен, что Кен улыбнулся, хотя и не мог знать наверняка – лицо старого друга было завернуто в полотенце так плотно, что он чудом видел дорогу.

На душе у Мориты стало теплее.

 

Мистер Шиге встретил гостей, половина из которых была очень неожиданной, с распростёртыми объятиями. Печь была растоплена, а чай – заварен. Пришло время историй.

Кен говорил долго и охотно, его обычно звонкий голос звучал приглушённо в крошечной коморке смотрителя. За чашкой горячего чая Кен рассказал о том, что прибыл на остров этим утром, на лодке. Весь день он гулял по острову, встречая старых знакомых, узнавая новости («Сегодня я обходил остров несколько раз, но не видел тебя!» - вклинился Морита и получил в ответ хитрую усмешку). 

Мистеру Шиге тоже не терпелось поведать бывшему жителю о новостях последних десяти лет и непременно пожаловаться на то, что никто не унаследует дело всей его жизни – маяк.

\- Кто будет заказывать новые лампы, когда эти перестанут светить кораблям? – сокрушался он, а Кен, обняв дедушку за плечи, говорил, что всё обязательно будет хорошо и в деревне найдётся человек, который не останется равнодушным к судьбе маяка.

Вышли они поздно, ветер почти стих, погода стояла неожиданно тёплая. На небе проступили яркие осенние звёзды.  
\- Завтра будет холодно, дедушка Шиге, - заметил Кен, глубоко втянув носом воздух. – Закройте ставни покрепче.

 

По дороге домой Морита наконец поднял тему, мучившую его с того самого момента, как он увидел старого друга:  
\- Ты так и не сказал, почему вернулся.

\- Это большой-большой секрет, поэтому ни одна душа на острове не должна об этом знать! – Кен выжидающе замолчал. Морита серьёзно кивнул, хотя и был уверен, что сейчас услышит отборную чепуху. – Я приехал на остров, чтобы немного отдохнуть от тренировок. Веришь или нет, но я буду участвовать в будущих Олимпийских играх!

Заметив непонимание в глазах Мориты, Кен терпеливо пояснил:

\- Плавание, конечно же! Я ведь родился в воде, помнишь? Ты сам называл меня морским принцем.

\- Ааа… - образ Кена, торчащего в воде двадцать четыре часа в сутки, триста шестьдесят пять дней в году, всплыл в памяти. Воспоминания по-прежнему были нечёткими, как будто Морита смотрел на них сквозь мутную воду. – Значит, поедешь в Токио?

\- Когда попаду в сборную. – Почему-то Кен отвернулся, обратив всё своё внимание на луну, сияющую над водой, хотя голос его был, как обычно, полон радости.

Они продолжили идти в полной тишине. Морита не представлял, о чём думал Кен, но его собственные мысли были полны повседневными задачами – завтра нужно навестить мистера Кондо и справиться о его здоровье, перед этим стоит зайти в библиотеку и взять пару новых книг; ещё, конечно, он сходит за продуктами…

\- Мне в ту сторону, - Кен неопределённо махнул рукой налево. – Я живу у Иноччи.

Морита с трудом вынырнул из своих размышлений, чтобы попрощаться со старым другом. Напоследок Кен ещё раз крепко обнял его и задержал объятия ровно настолько, чтобы Морита вспомнил совсем забытое чувство комфорта от постоянных прикосновений, объятий и по-детски непосредственных поцелуев. Как хорошо, что мистер Джонсен, ответственный за электричество в деревне, сегодня не стал зажигать фонари во всю мощь, пользуясь благами природного освещения – полнолунием и ясным небом. Иначе Кен непременно заметил бы румянец, проступивший на усыпанных родинками щеках Мориты.

По дороге домой Морита начал вспоминать детали. За вечерним чаем он достал из шкафа запыленные фотоальбомы, которые не открывались с тех пор, как мать заболела, и отец переехал в город, чтобы быть ближе к больнице. Матери единственной хватало терпения на этот неблагодарный труд – ведение семейного архива. Удивительная штука – память. Почти на всех детских фотографиях Морита был запечатлен с долговязым мальчишкой, его лучшим другом.

«Морите 2 года» , - значилось под фотографией с двумя нагими детьми, перебирающими камешки в воде.

«Морите 4 года. Поездка в Осло» , - Морита и Кен в трамвае едут по красивому, но немного потрёпанному послевоенному городу.

«Рыбалка. Морите 5 лет» , - ликующий ребёнок держит в руках леску с крошечной треской. Кен, конечно же, тоже здесь. Одетый в плавательный костюм, он отчаянно пытается поцеловать победителя в круглую щёку, но Морита никогда не позволял ему запечатлеть эти телячьи нежности на камеру.

«Первый день в школе. Морите 6 лет» , - Морита один и, кажется, вот-вот расплачется. Он винит во всём взрослых и мечтает при первой же возможности уехать к лучшему другу в Берген.

Говорят, что самая искренняя, но самая недолговечная дружба – это дружба детская. Ещё недавно они готовы были пойти друг за другом на край света, но началась школа, появились новые приятели, и вчерашние друзья на век остались полузабытым детским воспоминанием, в истинности которого никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Удивительная вещь – человеческая память.

И всё же теперь Морита вспомнил – совместные походы, их маленькую лодку, подаренную отцом Кена, их тайное убежище – грот в голой, торчащей из воды скале. Единственное, чего Морита никак не мог вспомнить – это день расставания. Воспоминания о нём были глубоко зарыты под ворохом других дней и лиц.

Решив, что утро вечера мудренее, Морита отправился спать. Ему приснилась зелёная лужайка – так они называли клочок измученной ветрами травы на каменистом южном берегу. Почти все тёплые дни (коих на острове Грип насчитывалась чуть больше пятидесяти в год) они проводили там, представляя себя на настоящем лугу. Почти всегда Кен держал его за руку, и они вместе перебирали пальцами тонкие травинки, отчаянно рвущиеся к солнцу.

***

До обеда на почте было тихо. День перед прибытием парома всегда был самым спокойным – предыдущая корреспонденция уже доставлена адресатам, а новая ещё не пришла. Завтра он попросит Кена помочь ему с выгрузкой почтового груза – сам он справляется с трудом, а просить мистера Окамото –ушедшего на пенсию бывшего почтальона острова Грип – было делом совершенно бесполезным, так как мистера Окамото уже год как мучил страшный артрит.

Зазвенел колокольчик на двери и перед стойкой появился тот, о ком Морита думал минуту назад. Кен, конечно, уже надел плавательный костюм под просторную тёплую рубашку и брюки на новых красно-коричневых подтяжках. За спиной болтался мешок с ластами, маской и трубкой. Морита подумал, что если Кен когда-либо окажется на необитаемом острове, то этого мешка ему будет вполне достаточно, чтобы выжить и дождаться спасения. Эта мысль вызвала невольную улыбку.

\- Ну наконец-то ты улыбнулся, приятель! – засмеялся Кен, отбирая у Мориты форменную фуражку и натягивая её на свою взлохмаченную копну красивых каштановых волос. В воспоминаниях Мориты волосы Кена всегда были влажными и торчали во все стороны. – Вчера ты был сам не свой - как будто призрака увидел. Веришь или нет, сегодня утром я видел, как рыба плавала почти под самой поверхностью воды.

\- И что это значит?

\- Как будто это я провёл всю жизнь на крошечном острове в море! – всплеснул руками Кен. – Ясная погода продержится целый день, температура воздуха понижается, но завтра ждём Эльвегуст с материка и резкое ухудшение погодных условий.

\- Ты просто ходячий прогноз погоды.

\- В воде либо учишься читать то, что тебя окружает, либо замерзаешь от внезапного арктического течения и идёшь на дно.

Морита никогда не думал о том, что плавание может быть настолько опасно. Для островного жителя он был мало заинтересован в море. Эти лодки, ночные выходы в море, рыба, рыба, рыба - они совершенно не привлекали его. Куда интереснее было почитать книгу или поговорить с интересными людьми.

Кен дожидался обеденного перерыва Мориты, гуляя туда-сюда между начищенных до блеска стеллажей и изучая посылки и письма, которые завтра отправятся на большую землю. Дедушка Шиге писал своим внукам крупными, толстыми письмами. Мистер Кондо отправил дочери настолько тонкое письмо, что Кен не был уверен, не забыл ли староста вложить в конверт что-то кроме своих вздохов (Морита рассмеялся, но тут же отвесил Кену лёгкий подзатыльник – невежливо смеяться над таким уважаемым человеком!). Иноччи («мистер Инохара!» - поправил Морита) направлял заказ по каталогу – подарок для сына, которому через две недели будет четыре года. Остров, даже будучи оторванным от всего мира, жил и не терял связей с внешним миром. Жители выписывали журналы «Наука и техника», «Экономист» и даже еженедельник «Сельское хозяйство Норвегии» («Не позволю миссис Свендсен засадить нашу лужайку!» - проворчал Кен).

После обеда, когда Морита наконец был свободен от рабочих обязанностей, Кен повёл его к пристани, где была пришвартована крохотная детская лодка. В детстве она казалась Морите огромной.

\- Смотри, что я нашёл в сарае у Свендсенов! Почти как новая. Мистер Свендсен сказал, что перед нашим отъездом отец отдал им лодку, потому что миссис Свендсен как раз ждала ребёнка.

Кен задумчиво поводил «судно» за нос, наблюдая за тем, как это движение рождает лёгкую рябь на воде.

\- Жаль, что она не пригодилась.

От детской лодки Кен перешёл к более серьёзному, но всё равно очень старому средству передвижения – деревянной лодке дедушки Шиге. Он кинул в неё мешок с амуницией и жестом позвал Мориту взойти на борт.

\- Мистер Шиге позволил нам покататься на его Ундине, пока мотор совсем не заржавел, - пояснил Кен, снимаясь с причала. Морита слушал в пол уха, завороженный уверенными действиями товарища. Даже если из Кена не выйдет олимпийский чемпион, из него всегда получится отличный рыбак.

Когда Кен наконец сел и взялся за мотор, Морита поймал себя на странной мысли, что ждёт какого-либо прикосновения. Четырёхлетний Морита где-то глубоко в его воспоминаниях был уверен, что Кен будет держать его за руку, на какие бы приключения они не отправлялись. Поэтому взрослый, двадцатилетний Морита был слегка разочарован, когда Кен, критически осмотрев лодку и Мориту, приказал ему отправляться на нос «иначе первый же фронтальный порыв ветра перевернёт эту посудину».

Осторожно маневрируя между подводными камнями, Кен направил лодку к месту, где Морита не был пятнадцать лет – к их тайному убежищу. 

\- А ты знаешь, что если арктические льды растают, Норвегия почти полностью уйдёт под воду? – крикнул Кен, пытаясь перекрыть шум мотора и плеск воды.

\- С чего им таять? Они же арктические!

Кен рассмеялся, и Морита улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Грот оказался значительно ближе, чем думалось в детстве, а ещё он был почти полностью затоплен.

\- Вот тебе и арктические льды, - вздохнул Кен, пытаясь заглянуть в небольшое отверстие, оставшееся от целого «входа».  
Поколебавшись с минуту, он начал снимать верхнюю одежду. Когда на нём остался только плавательный костюм, пригодный для нахождения в холодных водах Норвежского моря, он достал из мешка трубку с маской и мгновенно скрылся под тёмно-синей гладью. Следом из грота донёсся громкий всплеск.

Солнце начало припекать, Морита расстегнул ворот ветровки и растянулся на средней, самой широкой, банке, глядя в ясное небо, подёрнутое лёгкими росчерками перистых облаков. Из глубин памяти продолжали течь воспоминания. Они с Кеном нашли этот грот в тот же день, когда Кен получил ту детскую лодку. Место было не слишком далеко от острова, но и на расстоянии достаточном для того, чтобы почувствовать себя настоящими морскими странниками. Они плавали сюда, чтобы поиграть, чтобы поговорить, чтобы выплакаться или спустить пар. Однажды Морита уплыл сюда один, когда в очередной раз поругался с отцом, и ни одна душа на острове не знала, куда он подевался. Он плакал и плакал, пока глаза не начали нестерпимо болеть от едких солёных слёз. К вечеру Кен приплыл за ним и рассказал, как взрослые прочёсывают весь берег и ближайшие островки в поисках пропавшего, как его мама плачет, сидя на кухне у мамы Кена. Тогда Морита снова расплакался – на сей раз из-за своей глупости, – и плакал до тех пор, пока сил совсем не осталось. Всё это время Кен крепко обнимал его и осторожно гладил по голове. Когда они вернулись, отец здорово отлупил его. Кену, конечно, тоже досталось за то, что не сказал раньше, где искать их сына. 

Морита улыбнулся и открыл глаза.

\- Вот так сканда… Что за чёрт?

Солнце скрылось за сплошной молочно-белой пеленой, лодка дрейфовала в абсолютном ничто густого вечернего тумана. Туман был настолько плотным, что даже нос лодки был различим с большим трудом, не говоря уж о… Конечно. Течение наверняка развернуло и отнесло лодку от грота, и теперь Морита не представлял, где он. Паника неприятным спазмом подкатила к горлу, все конечности будто одеревенели, и только сердце билось, как бешеное.

\- Кен? – попробовал позвать Морита, но звук наглухо застрял в ватных стенах тумана. – КЕН?

Конечно же, Морите вспомнились сразу все истории о рыбачьих лодках, бесследно пропадавших в таких туманах. Сейчас он с равной вероятностью мог дрейфовать в ста метрах от берега или в открытых водах моря.

\- КЕЕЕН!

Всплеск где-то слева. Морита дёрнулся к левому борту, лодка опасно накренилась и едва не зачерпнула воды, но Морите было всё равно. Он отчаянно всматривался в белую, удушающе влажную пустоту.

\- КЕН!

Не успел Морита осознать, что происходит, как Кен вынырнул с другой стороны, ловко взобрался в лодку и, намочив его с ног до головы, обнял чуть живого от страха друга.

\- Я слышу, я слышу… - повторял он, уткнувшись в его шею. 

Кен подождал, когда Мориту перестанет бить крупная дрожь, и вернулся на своё место, не отпуская ледяные руки. 

\- Мы далеко? – наконец спросил Морита, когда голос вернулся к нему.

\- Нет, пара сотен метров от грота. Кто-то ещё потерялся в тумане - я слышал голоса, пока искал тебя. Сейчас мы покружим немного и попробуем найти этих ребят, хорошо?

Морита кивнул. Почему-то он был уверен, что Кен не даст им уплыть в открытое море. Лодка плавно пошла на тихом ходу.  
\- Прости, я решил прилечь и не заметил, когда набежал туман…

\- А я не предвидел, что он придёт. 

Чуть слышные детские голоса помешали Морите ответить что-то ужасно сентиментальное. Кен направил лодку на звук, и вскоре они нашли трёх мальчишек лет шести-восьми, заливающихся слезами в своей вёсельной лодочке. Кен с Моритой быстро успокоили детей и, связав уключины верёвкой, чтобы не потеряться, принялись ждать, так как двигаться дальше в подобном тумане было попросту неразумно.

Начало темнеть. Кен принялся рассказывать, что течение в это время года здесь не очень сильное, и это чудо, потому что случись такое всего в паре километров на север, и они были бы уже на полпути в Арктику. Когда младший из ребят снова начал всхлипывать, Морита влепил Кену очередной подзатыльник. Тогда старший из мальчиков – Оно – предложил поиграть в города. Но не успели они добраться до Москвы, когда Морита сонно прибил жучка, назойливо жужжавшего у него над ухом, отчего Кен вдруг замер и отчаянно втянул носом воздух.

\- Шиге, - позвал он младшего мальчика. – Посмотри, пожалуйста, за спину. Посмотри очень-очень внимательно.

Мальчик вскочил так резво, что лодка опасно покачнулась. В сизой дымке за его спиной расплылось и пропало пятно света. И снова. И снова.

\- Маяк дедушки Шиге! – в один голос закричали мальчики и Морита.

Кен развязал лодки и направил лодку на свет, приказав мальчикам идти за его голосом, в точности повторяя маршрут. Всю дорогу домой Кен рассказывал всякие небылицы, пел детские песенки, разговаривал с детьми. Вскоре лодка уткнулась носом в каменистый берег острова Грип.

Счастью родителей не было предела, когда их дети вернулись целыми и невредимыми, наперебой рассказывая о морском принце, спасшем их. Отцы, конечно, отругали каждого их них, каждая мать плакала, обнимая своего мальчика. Все благодарили «спасателей» и звали на ужин, у каждого дома Кен порывался войти, но Морита крепко держал его за локоть, напоминая, что семьям сейчас не нужны посторонние. Свои лавры они смогут получить завтра, когда на них свалятся сразу три коробки с печеньем, три килограмма вкусно приготовленной трески и три свежеиспечённых хлеба. Может быть, они даже получат благодарность от старосты Кондо.

Остаток вечера Кен провёл в гостях у Мориты. Они переоделись, прикончили пару бутылок пива, после чего Кен начал лепетать что-то о том, как рад был найти Мориту и как боялся замёрзнуть и утонуть, но за Мориту боялся больше, и о том, что утром он случайно надел футболку наизнанку, поэтому с ними случились все эти неприятности. В конце концов, Кен заснул, удобно устроившись на плече друга, и Морита не посмел шелохнуться до самого утра.

***

Однажды утром Морита сортировал прибывшую корреспонденцию и размышлял над тем, почему вырастая, люди часто влюбляются в тех, кого знали ещё в детстве или в школьные годы. В тот день он перепутал три адреса и доставил бандероль для мистера Инохары мистеру Шиге, получил выговор от мистера Окамото и в наказание остался делать уборку на чердаке почты до самого конца рабочего дня.

Ровно в шесть вечера в окно на втором этаже постучали. Морита от испуга выронил швабру и скрылся за столбом, во все глаза глядя на смеющееся лицо Кена за стеклом. Он совсем забыл о козырьке над крыльцом, по которому в детстве много раз лазал в сокровищницу под названием «Архив почты». Морита открыл окно, сел на пол и только собрался заняться сортировкой номеров ежемесячной газеты острова Грип, как Кен ловко обнял его за талию и, устроив подбородок на его плече, принялся комментировать передовицы номеров.

Кен жил на острове уже почти месяц, и его присутствие в жизни Мориты стало таким же неотъемлемым, как и в детстве. Они снова проводили вместе всё свободное время: катались в Кристиансунд за покупками (Кен, как оказалось, обожал ходить по магазинам), ловили рыбу, навещали дедушку Шиге, играли с мальчиками, с которыми спаслись из тумана. Кен пытался научить Мориту основам спортивного плавания, но отказался от этой идеи, как только увидел, что Морита плавает так же ловко и изящно, как бревно.

Поначалу Морита стеснялся от того, что Кен всегда держит его за руки, обнимает за талию, сгребает в охапку за плечи, засыпает на коленях. Потом он привык, всё это казалось совершенно естественным, никогда не уходившим из его жизни. Но в последнее время…

\- Расслабься, - обиженно протянул Кен и отодвинулся в сторону. – Ты слушаешь? Я говорю, скоро День всех святых! Пора наряжать дома и готовиться к празднику.

\- Мы не празднуем…

\- Я знаю. И именно поэтому предлагаю воспользоваться моим желанием помочь и наконец почтить память усопших. Ну и повеселиться заодно. 

\- Кен, а не затянулись ли твои каникулы?

\- Что?

\- Ты здесь уже месяц. Что будет с твоими тренировками?

Мориту правда волновал этот вопрос, он давно хотел спросить об этом, но боялся услышать ответ. Такой повод, как планирование праздника, показался ему достаточно удачным, и он наконец решился. Но вопрос был задан не в то время, не теми словами и, по-видимому, не тем тоном, потому что Кен хмыкнул и, не проронив ни слова, выбрался через окно.

\- Я организую праздник, а ты можешь дальше сидеть на чердаке и разбирать пыльные журналы! – крикнул Кен снизу.

Морита хотел догнать, извиниться, обнять, но было уже поздно. Ему было стыдно, и всё это было слишком сложно и глупо. Он был очень глупым.

***

В последующие дни Морита никак не мог застать Кена одного, чтобы поговорить и извиниться за свои слова. Кен был полностью погружен в организацию праздника, он умудрился втянуть в это абсолютно всех жителей острова – даже старого священника Уэксу, который никогда не одобрял празднование Дня всех святых.

Чуть больше, чем за неделю до праздника всё было готово, остался последний штрих – приглашения на праздник родственникам и друзьям жителей. Морите, конечно, было известно об этом.

Он нашёл Кена на заднем дворе дома мистера Инохары. Тот сидел на ветхих качелях, которые радовали ещё прадедушку учителя, держал в руке уже слегка обветрившийся бутерброд с лососем и внимательно читал напечатанное на пишущей машинке письмо. Морита был озадачен – он абсолютно точно не доставлял Кену никаких писем. 

\- Эй… - в одно мгновение все заготовки этого разговора вылетели из головы. Когда Кен обернулся, на долю секунды на его лице задержалась озабоченное выражение, которое в один момент обернулось неподдельным удивлением и, конечно, улыбкой. Письмо быстро было отправлено во внутренний карман куртки. – Что-то случилось?

\- Вы только посмотрите, кого я вижу! – Кен подтолкнул второе сиденье, призывая Мориту присесть. – Понравилось, как мы украсили улицы?

\- Насчёт этого… Прости. Я не это имел в виду. Точнее именно это. В смысле…

Кен легко толкнул Мориту в плечо - канаты жалобно заскрипели - и протянул свой ужин.

\- Я даже не представляю, почему ты вдруг вернулся, и как скоро собираешься уехать с острова, как собираешься жить дальше. Мне кажется, что скоро ты исчезнешь так же внезапно, как появился. Но я привязался к тебе, и поэтому мне страшно. – Проговорив всё на одном дыхании, Морита завершил свою тираду глубоким вдохом.

\- Поговорим об этом после праздника, хорошо? А пока помоги нам с приглашениями.

\- C большим удовольствием.

Морита с готовностью убрал руку, державшую бутерброд, и позволил Кену привычно кинуться ему на шею. Теперь всё было правильно. 

Весь следующий день Морита и Кен собирали приглашения, любовно подписанные жителями острова. Когда все карточки были собраны и аккуратно упакованы в чёрную коробку с белым приведением, нарисованным на крышке, Кен отправился в Кристиансунд, чтобы ускорить доставку почты, и купить немного сладостей, которыми взрослые будут откупаться от маленьких чертей и вампиров. В это время Морита помогал соседям с костюмами, открыв в себе неожиданный талант к созданию одежды буквально из ничего.

Давно стемнело, семьи разошлись ужинать, но рёва моторной лодки по-прежнему не было слышно. Морита вспомнил о письме, которое ненадолго сделало Кена непривычно серьёзным. Накинув куртку и завернувшись в тёплый красный шарф, привезённый Кеном из предыдущей поездки в город, он отправился к пристани. На той стороне пролива мигали и переливались огни Кристиансунда, но здесь, на Грипе, царила абсолютная тишина и почти всепоглощающий мрак, и только волны с небольшим всплеском бились о деревянные столбы пирса, уходящие глубоко в воду. 

Карманные часы показывали без пятнадцати полночь, когда Морите показалось, что он слышит рёв лодочного мотора. И действительно, звук нарастал и нарастал до тех пор, пока из темноты не выплыла белая лодка с Кеном за штурвалом. Только тогда Морита заметил, как саднят искусанные от волнения губы. 

***

Утро тридцатого октября встретило всех ярким солнцем и ясным небом без единого облачка, вопреки дождливой традиции всей прошлой недели. Остров замер в ожидании праздника. Конечно, каждый занимался своим делом – учил детей в небольшой школе, ловил рыбу на праздничный ужин, разносил почту, дремал в единственной продуктовой лавке, - но все с нетерпением ожидали вечера, когда можно будет нарядиться в костюмы, потанцевать на главной площади и обнять родных и близких, которые непременно приедут на праздничный ужин.

Под предлогом разноски утренних газет Морита гулял по малочисленным улочкам деревни, украшенным к вечернему мероприятию – с фонарных столбов на него глядели летучие мыши и приведения с большими, совсем не страшными, глазами. У каждого дома стояли по две-три тыквы-фонаря, искусно вырезанные мистером Окадой, их гениальным столяром. Небольшая церковь острова Грип не была украшена, но мистер Уэкса, подметавший ступени старой метлой из торчащих во все стороны берёзовых прутьев, несколько раз тайком присаживался на своё орудие труда, представляя себя ведьмой на шабаше. Морита не мог винить священника Уэксу – когда живёшь на острове, где не происходит ничего плохого, начинаешь думать, что у мистера Бога тоже есть чувство юмора.

Около полудня Морита увидел на причале группу жителей, в их числе был и Кен. Они украшали накренившиеся деревянные перила длинными белыми и оранжевыми лентами и что-то громко обсуждали. Заметив Мориту, Кен быстро направился к нему.

\- Мы готовы к приёму гостей, - отчитался он. – Но у меня есть плохая новость.

\- Нееет.

\- Да. – Кен схватил Мориту за руку и подвёл чуть дальше по берегу. – Смотри, как низко летают птицы. И посмотри на эти цирусы на небе – во второй половине дня начнётся дождь.

\- Хочешь сказать, праздника на улице не будет?

\- Боюсь, что так, - шепнул Кен прямо в ухо, так как мимо проходил мистер Инохара, который, судя по широкой улыбке, уже видел себя и своего сына, танцующими на площади в костюмах мумий.

Морита кивнул и, перехватив руку Кена, повёл его на почту, где можно было в спокойной обстановке обсудить план Б. К несчастью, именно сегодня мистер Окамото решил проведать офис, чтобы запастись парой журналов, за которыми можно скоротать время до вечера. Подчёркнуто вежливо поприветствовав бывшего почтальона, молодые люди отправились прямиком на чердак, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания (с этой частью задачи они не справились, так как по дороге Кен дважды налетел на стопки газет и один раз поскользнулся на лестнице).

Пока молодые люди обсуждали план переноса праздника в школу и многое другое, наступил вечер. На площади заиграло радио, принсённое из дома старостой Кондо, послышались первые разговоры. Вскоре пришёл паром, а вместе с ним в деревне появилось множество людей, улыбок, радостных слёз и объятий. Закончив своё совещание, Морита с Кеном отправились на площадь, чтобы найти почти всех тех, кого они знали в детстве, но кто давно уехал с острова на большую землю. Осенний ветер трепал шарфы и куртки людей, но тепла эмоций было достаточно для того, чтобы никто не почувствовал холода. Казалось, дождь минует остров в этот необычный вечер.

Банкет начался точно по расписанию – столы ломились от угощений, приготовленных каждым жителем острова. Дети бегали между взрослых, выкрикивая «сладость или гадость!» и получая в свои вязаные мешочки в виде тыквы самые разные угощения. Когда малыш Шиге подбежал к Кену и потребовал угощения, тот ловко поднял ребёнка над головой, чем несказанно удивил юное приведение. Посидев немного на руках дяди Кена и получив крепкий поцелуй в щёку, Шиге был отпущен с парой новых шоколадных конфет в мешке для угощений.

 

В разгар вечера Морита заметил, что хранителя маяка не видно среди гостей, как и его детей, приглашённых на праздник. Он сообщил об этом Кену, и оба решили, что необходимо навестить старика. Быстро собрав корзину с угощениями, молодые люди помчались к маяку; только теперь они заметили вспышки молний, подсвечивающие мощные и тяжёлые грозовые тучи.

Железная дверь маяка закрылась за их спинами за минуту до того, как остров скрылся за сплошной пеленой ледяного осеннего дождя. Мистер Шиге встречал их. С накинутым на плечи лоскутным одеялом, кашляющий глухим, грудным кашлем, он казался совсем старым.

\- Дедушка Шиге, вы в порядке? – заботливо спросил Кен, подхватив старика под локоть.

\- Пустяки, - проворчал тот. - Простудился немного, когда пару дней назад мыл лампы. Хотел, чтобы гости с парома могли видеть наш маяк даже с набережной Кристиансунда.

\- А как же ваши сыновья? – поинтересовался Морита, чувствуя себя немного неловко.

\- Младший, Томоя, позвонил вчера. Говорит, они с Аюми везут детей на большой праздник в Осло, поэтому не смогут приехать. Тацуя звонил утром – работа. От остальных никаких новостей.

Молодые люди проводили дедушку в комнату смотрителя и накрыли на стол скромный ужин из всего, что успели утащить с праздника в деревне. Весь вечер дедушка Шиге рассказывал о своих замечательных сыновьях и умницах-внуках. За окном бушевал шторм, большие волны то и дело разбивались о косу, на которой стоял маяк, отчего его железные стены чуть слышно скрипели. Крупные капли дождя, гонимые шквалистым ветром, с силой бились в окно. Дедушка Шиге, лёжа в постели, тихо рассказывал истории своей жизни, пока после особенно сладкого зевка не уснул крепким сном.

Кен заботливо укрыл смотрителя тёплым покрывалом и немного задержал руку на его сухой руке, как будто прощаясь. Захватив остатки аквавита, они с Моритой быстро поднялись наверх, в комнату светового аппарата, откуда сквозь огромные окна можно было наблюдать за бушующей вокруг стихией.

\- Интересно, как там все? – Задумчиво протянул Морита, наблюдая за тем, как свет маяка выхватывает из черноты ночи крупные капли дождя, позволяя им засиять на доли секунды, прежде чем они сольются с штормовым осенним морем.

\- Надеюсь, все успели разойтись по домам.

\- И радио мистера Кондо в порядке, - хором закончили они мысли друг друга.

Молодые люди рассмеялись почти до слёз, вдруг Кен обнял Мориту за плечи и коротко поцеловал в усыпанную родинками щёку. Морита улыбнулся, сделал большой глоток из бутылки, которую держал в руках, и поцеловал Кена в мягкие, солёные, губы.

\- Давай вместе уедем в Берген, - тихо попросил Кен, засыпая на плече у Мориты.

\- Не могу. Я люблю Грип. И тебя люблю. Но я не могу уехать. Кто будет разносить почту вместо мистера Окамото? – пробормотал Морита и наконец уснул, зарывшись в светлые пряди, пахнущие морем так же, как и всё на острове Грип.

***

\- На следующее утро он исчез, - вздыхает мистер Морита и снова подносит старый носовой платок к глазам. – Никто из жителей не знал, когда и куда. Просто испарился так же внезапно, как и появился. Даже мистер Инохара, который знал обо всём, что происходит на острове, не смог ничего предположить.

\- А что же дедушка Шиге? – Шиге обеспокоенно теребит свой белый, накрахмаленный носовой платок. – Его сыновья так и не появились?

\- О, - ненадолго мистер Морита расплывается в улыбке. - Все четверо, вместе с семьями, появились на следующий же день и устроили нашему смотрителю самый лучший День всех святых. Все жители деревни продолжали праздновать ещё два дня, но мне было уже не до праздника.

\- Так что же в том письме, что мистер Мияке прислал вам?

\- Нет-нет, он не присылал. Он оставил это письмо на почте перед отъездом. Глупый мальчишка. Кто оставляет одну очень важную иголку в целой корзине иголок? – подрагивающей рукой Морита протягивает Шиге письмо из прошлого, и Шиге погружается в чтение.

 

«Милый друг.

Искренне прошу простить меня за столь внезапное исчезновение. Мне хотелось бы всё объяснить тебе лично, но у меня не хватило смелости.

Ты наверняка не поверил ни одному слову, когда я говорил об участии в Олимпийских играх. Это действительно была не совсем правда. Дело в том, что в школе я попал в Олимпийский резерв и готовился к Олимпиаде в Токио все эти годы, но в выпускном классе из-за неудачной шутки одноклассников я повредил плечо, и на этом моя карьера пловца завершилась. Можешь представить, в каком я был отчаянии. Закончив школу, я подал заявку на участие в Норвежско-Советской экспедиции к Северному полюсу. Рассуждал я так: если получу отказ, то останусь в Бергене и буду учить детей плавать; если же мою заявку одобрят, то где-то там я обязательно найду своё призвание в жизни, снова научусь двигаться вперёд.

Письмо с ответом пришло в тот день, когда я собрался навестить Кристиансунд и, может быть, доехать до острова Грип. Я никогда не говорил, но мне было так страшно, что ни одна живая душа здесь не вспомнит, кто я такой. Но все вспомнили, а Иноччи даже пригласил меня пожить у него (конечно, с корыстным интересом – он хотел разузнать все новости с большой земли и найти сиделку для своего сына). Потом я встретил тебя.

Я долго тянул с вскрытием письма из экспедиционного комитета и, конечно, дотянул до того момента, когда покидать остров уже не хотелось. Ответ был положительным, поэтому через неделю меня ждут в Осло для первичного инструктажа. Через два месяца я ухожу в полугодовое плавание, затем ещё год буду работать на Свальбарде. А потом… Кто знает?

Не буду обещать, что навещу тебя при первой возможности, но, если будет желание, приезжай в Берген, пока я ещё здесь. Может быть, я смогу уговорить тебя остаться.

PS  
Вчера видел над твоей кроватью белого паучка. Это к счастью.

Кен»  
Ниже указаны адрес и телефон.

 

Шиге внимательно читает до самого конца. Он отдаёт письмо, вежливо прощается с почтальоном и идёт домой, забыв на почте всю свою корреспонденцию. По дороге он заходит в гости к мистеру Богу – попросить счастья для всех жителей острова. Вернувшись домой, он колеблется с минуту, затем снимает трубку телефона и набирает номер.

\- Алло? – отвечает ему забавный, немного гнусавый голос. – Мияке Кен у телефона.


End file.
